kitsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Court/CHBRPW
FFA500 #302226 #000000 Jasper Court The Lovely Engraver Daughter of Hephaestus (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance Jasper has tan skin and dark brown hair. Her hair is normally let out and is naturally straight. Jasper has amber eyes which glow when she feels a very strong emotion. Jasper is known for wearing black ankle high boots too. Personality Jasper may look like a Aphrodite kid or Eros but she has the whole personality of a Hephaestus kid. She loves getting dirty and working with all kinds of metal and machines. She is quite blunt but is often not seen much as she is always working, creating new things. She is very polite when meeting people, but can get bitchy and mean if they offend her or the people she cares about. She is a morning person, known to be hyper at the early hours. Life At Camp Jasper so far has had a great time at Camp. She is in a stable relationship with Keoni "Keo", son of Aphrodite. She can often be seen working in the Armory too. She has made quite a lot of friends with her kinda personality and loves welcoming new campers. As a daughter of Hephaestus, she can also be seen fiddling with gadgets like most others. She has only a few enemies, and those were only over little arguments. |- | Other |- | |} Life At Camp Jess Court was in uni studying art when she met him. Him being Hephaestus, not that she knew that he was actually the Hephaestus from Greek Mythology. She fell in love with him and they dated for a while. Then he left...A little whilel ater she found out she was pregnant with me. As soon as I was born, she named me Jasper. A boys name and I was a girl but it did fit me. She raised me great for a single mom. We went to parks, beaches and did heaps of stuff together. Like her I enjoyed heaps of types of art. Metal, paints and designing. When I turned 12, I was attacked by a hell-hound with my friend Ivy and her older brother Luc when we were at the Empire State Building. I just saw it as a rottweiler but they saw it as something else. Luc yelled to Ivy to take me and get to Camp. I had no idea what or where this camp was but I followed Ivy anyway. She had been my friend for ages. I trusted her and Luc. Ivy grabbed my hand and started pulling me down a alley. All i could hear was the sound of growling and a painful yelp. Ivy kept pulling me along, I was so tired by then as we had ran very far, until we climbed a hill. I thought it was just a strawberry farm as the sign said but when we got over...Well it did have strawberries but it was also full of sword weidlding, archers, people with horse bodies and more strange impossible things. I was creeped and scared until Ivy took me to the big house and explained. The greek gods and goddesses, demigods, monsters and most importantly camp. At that moment I was claimed as a daughter of Hephaestus and was about to be sent to my cabin when I remembered Luc. Was he okay? Ivy had told me the dog was really a hellhound...Just then Luc came over the hill and was soon greeted by other campers. I was relieved he was okay and went to my cabin. I am now 17 and loving camp. Pets Jasper found Mika when after she came to Camp. She was in town when she heard a whining. She found a little puppy. He was trying to stand but obviously had paralyzed back legs. She took him to Apollo cabin, who werent vets but were the best at injuries and asked what was wrong with him. They said as she had already guessed, he had paralyzed both back legs. Jasper couldnt leave the little guy so she kept him. She made him a little wheelchair out of scrap metal and named him Mika. He now runs around camp with no one able to catch him. He can also be seen lying around the armory in the nice heat. Relationships Hephaestus (father):Neutral. He's okay I guess. Vic Halen (brother):Love ya bro. He's awesome. Keoni Mahiai (boyfriend):I love him....No words can describe..... Powers * Children of Hephaestus can make all sorts of machines * They are great mechanics * They have a connection with machinery * They understand machinery, even if they're unfamiliar with it * They can withstand extreme heat. * They're stronger than most mortals, since their father is the god of the forge.